Dawn of the Immortals
by wolfgirl and sonic 23
Summary: A new threat awakens from a thousand year slumber and both sides reunite once again to fight it. But can they do it without falling apart or betraying on another? Sequel to Darkest Times
1. Chapter 1

Me:Another sequel and yes, Specter is still good, but evil. This was suppose to be a romantic story, but ended up as world is about to be destroyed. I don't own Ape escape. Saru, Ember, Blue tail, Storm, Crystal, and Emerald belong to me! enjoy!

**

* * *

**

****

Chapter 1: I thought this was supposed to family vacation

* * *

_**Waves washed in and out of the sandy shore, the fresh scent being carried by the breezes. A small colorful ball fell in the sea water and two monkeys with white fur and red eyes, leaped in after the round object.**_

_**" Let go of the ball, brother! its my turn!" the young four-year old female growled." Its my turn with the ball. You've been hogging it for the past five hours!" the six year old sibling snapped back and the two continued their tug of war. Watching the two on the shore not far, lied an older albino monkey on a chair under a umbrella. He was wearing yellow shorts with orange markings, sandals, and sunglasses. His arms behind his head and cautiously watching, he couldn't see why he shouldn't relax on a gorgeous day.**_

_**Two years passed since Specter and Storm defeated the evil twins, queens of the nightmares. The albino returned to his evil scheming, but the plan flunked by Spike and Jimmy. He snapped when they reached and it ended to ' take a pill for god's sake. You need vacation' instead of a battle. They caught him and the freaky monkey five and it left Blue tail to rescue them since Jimmy easily captured Saru and Ember. He left Monkey Blue in charge of watching the base while Specter gets to spend more time with the family. For others, Emerald hasn't been seen since he and his alter self finished the prophecy. Storm and Crystal returned back to their world, but he sensed their arrivals from far here.**_

_**Specter turned his gaze off the kids and looked around his surroundings." Where the hell did Pink go?" he muttered and spotted something running toward him at full speed. It was Monkey Pink and right behind her were a bunch of people chasing her with hearts trailing." Should have guessed...and right on my spot!" he growled as she hid on his right side of the chair. She was wearing a black bikini." Specter, help me! The paparazzi spotted me and I tried shaking them off!" she pleaded as the albino lowered his sunglasses, his red eyes gazing on the coming stampede.**_

_**" This is the reason why I said keep a low profile in California beaches. Get under," he muttered as the monkey hid under the chair and the albino pointed to his right.**_

_**" OMG! She ran over there!" screamed a random fan boy and the crowd zoomed past Specter, leaving a mist of sand for him to cough at. Pink crawled out and looked around.**_

_**" Are the fan boys gone?"**_

_**" Yep. I get a point for saying that I was right," he replied coolly, taking his sunglasses off. Pink sat with him and her finger on his chest." Of course you usually don't help often so I wanna know why...," she asked as Specter places his gaze on the kids again.**_

_**" If you must know, my sweetheart, I despise guys flirting with you so it saddens me...," he muttered as the monkey moved her finger up to his cheek.**_

_**" About...?" she replied and the albino puts his hand on the back of her head. His hand pushed it towards him and Specter pressed his lips against hers. Pink, of course, gave in and they broke the kiss, red eyes contacting with her black eyes." When they don't realize that you're mine to flirt with, not them!" he replied and the female monkey gave a smile. She wrapped her arms around his neck and their making out session continued.**_

_**Saru turns just in time to the moment of his parents." You've got to be joking..." he groaned while Ember played with the volleyball. Ignoring her brother's comments, she threw the ball in the air in a rhythm when a strong breeze blew it from her catching point. Floating few inches off, she reached for it when bubbles began forming under it. The female albino froze, the bubbles growing larger with scales of a creature rising from the water. It was a mutated dragon , red scales with tentacles and a mysterious gem on the forehead. Specter opened his eyes to see the creature snarling at Ember and Saru, who never noticed the beast behind them. The albino pushed Pink away gently, the monkey looked behind her and sees the monster as well." Looks like our vacation is going have to wait," he growled, getting off his chair and levitating the nearest boulder to chuck at the beast.**_

_**Saru watches the boulder smash into the monster behind him, screeching and a tentacle was heading straight for him and Ember. The sibling grabbed her arm and teleports away from the danger. The dragon glared at the albino with its fierce topaz eyes and crawled out toward him." Pink, get the kids to safety! Me and this filthy serpent are gonna play a game," he ordered as the monkey guided the children away behind a rock to watch very far. Specter threw a ball of energy at the dragon's forehead gem, the creature snarled in pain. The albino grinned as the damaged stone spreads through its body till it was frozen solid.**_

_**" That was fast...too fast," he muttered, walking towards the statue and putting his hand on the crystallized monster. He froze from his mind flashing, his fur bristling in shock.**_

In Specter's mind...

**_Visions passed through Specter's sight. A monkey with a staff, a young monkey in possession, and the monkey crushing the world with his hand." Emerald, tell me what's all of this about...Emerald?" he called out, but no reply. The room vanished as pain pierced his cheek._**

Back in reality...

**_" OW!" he cried and rubbed his cheek with a red mark." I called your name five times so you deserve that from ignoring me!" Monkey Pink growled as Specter looked up at the statue." Something is happening...Why didn't Emerald say anything?" he whispered as his wife's eyes widen." You had another vision, but Emerald wasn't there?" she replied as Saru was stunned. Before he could speak, evil laughter came from above the family. They looked up and sees a gray haired monkey with green eyes. He wore a purple cape, gloves that are from his knuckles to his elbows, and boots with light yellow edges. He had blue fabric covering his gray pants and a staff with dark energy, making Specter's skin crawl." I'm impressed by your wisdom of taking down my pets," he said evilly as the albino raised his arm slightly to defend Pink and his children.  
_**

**_The monkey tilted his head, the evil smirk growing wider." I see. You want to play it that way, then it will be!" he sneered, pointing his staff at them. A beam of dark energy shot at them and Specter created a shield,but attack destroyed it in seconds and created an explosion. Specter, Monkey Pink, Saru and Ember were sent flying to land on against rocks and sand. Ember lied on the ground in shock, Pink on her knee with Saru rubbing the bruise on his head, and Specter on his feet. Seeing Ember severely hurt, rage was already pumped up the albino and dashes at the monkey. Blue aura surrounding his fist, he was about to punch the crystallized dragon when Specter stopped the attack, his eyes widen and frozen on his tracks._**

**_Standing in his way Monkey Pink, her arms spreaded out to protect the statue." Move out of the way, Pink!" he ordered, but she didn't budge. He soon realized how her eyes were dull, so distant." P-pink...?" he whispered worried and tries going around her, but his wife blocked his path.  
" Oh what's wrong? Looks as if you're having a hard time down there," he snickered as Specter looked to see the reason. The red gem in his staff was glowing and dark energy he sensed was trapping Pink's mind." Let her free, you bastard!" he hissed as the simian grinned." Very well, but you'll be giving me something in trade," he replied as Specter grunted. Before the monkey could say anything, he spotted a lightning attack heading toward him and transported from the attack and the statue blew to bits. Pink's eyes came clear and collapsed to the ground, Specter went to his lover's side. He looked to see a black haired monkey with a brown coat, blue jeans, white shirt and red necktie, his amber eyes gazing at the two on ground. Helping Ember was a female monkey with purple fur, a hair clip on her right, purple long-sleeved shirt with heart, and blue jeans._**

**_" Long time no see, Specter. I see you were victims of our little suspect," he greeted, as Specter knew that something terrible is about to happen..._**

* * *

Me: This took me three days to work on and yes, more OCs and I feel like hitting my head with a pear. The monkey with the staff can control your mind and soul so beware! OAO

Storm: You're gonna post a picture of them on Deviantart?

Me: Yes, but that's after I post their Bios on my profile which is when their all introduced in the story!

Storm: *shrugs* Read and Review, folks! Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: The dude from the last chapter will be explained here and other crap going on. Ape escape characters belong to Sony. Saru, Ember, Blue tail, Storm, Crystal, Kutsuu, and Emerald belong to me!

Storm: So enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Storm's explanation**

* * *

_**The albino gave a annoyed look at the monkey." So you sent him to ruin my vacation!" he growled as Storm takes out a wallet with a symbol, falling open to show an ID card." Not really. I'm on an investigation to capture that creep who escaped, the one you saw. I suggest we should take this conversation somewhere private from here," he asked calmly as Specter realized the noises from the battle attracted a crowd." Very well. We'll talk back at the base," he agreed and the group transported back to Specter's base.**_

Back at the base...

**_Specter looked at himself in the mirror of his bedroom, wearing his red cape, pants and black boots." So that's what happened. You really didn't think I would go defend that creep, did you?" Pink said, fixing the ribbon of the back of her pink dress." Nope, my dear. I can tell from your gorgeous that something wasn't right," he replied and walked out the room to the meeting room.  
Monkey Red, Yellow, Blue and White were sitting quietly, nervous with Storm and Crystal in the room. Saru and Ember were in the playroom Specter now rarely goes then he usual does. Specter sat at the end, face to face with Storm on the other." As you were saying about the creep who attacked me with that monster at the beach?" the albino started back to the topic and Storm took out a file from coat." All your answers are in this file, but be warned that what you find isn't pleasant," he suggested, sliding the folder to Specter, 'Top secret' was stamped on it._**

**_He opened the file and sees cut out pages, a article of temple and strange drawings of long ago." What is this bullshit? It doesn't explain anything!" he cursed as the monkey sighed." Don't you get it, wise ass? He's not from our time!" he snapped as everyone in the room froze expect Crystal. Even the pipo monkeys on the monitors turned their heads at Storm." His name Kutsuu. Me and Crystal were at the museum when..."_**

_(Flashback) _

_The monkey watched tourists pass by the exhibit of ancient artifacts, Crystal by his side drinking juice." Explain to me why we're here again..."_

_" Something the boss said about making sure that stupid crystallized boulder is secured...where did you get the juice?" he asked as Crystal pointed at the vending machine." Watch it for me, will ya?" he ordered as she shrugged and watched the boulder. Storm took out his wallet and insert a dollar, a can of tea dropped out. _

**CRRRAAACCCKKKK!**

_Storm froze, his finger close to pulling the can open and turned his head to the boulder. Cracks were forming on the boulder, people stopped their tracks and watched the stone slowly breaking apart. Crystal dropped her juice and Storm rushed by, the sinking feeling in his stomach. Suddenly, light were shining through the gaps and the rock blew apart, chunks being thrown everywhere. They got to the ground and watched, the smoke clearing to see a monkey on his knees. He opened his eyes, green they were and stood up to look around at the place." No wonder the boss was acting all crazy of some legend happening today..," the purple monkey whispered, crushing the empty juice box in her hand." This sucks. Just when I got a drink, something always had to ruin the moment!" he muttered as the monkey took out a staff and pointed at the tourists, shooting out a dark energy sphere. _

_The people scrambled out the exits as the monkey began demolishing the museum. Storm jumped and threw a lightning attack at him and the monkey simply dodged the move. Crystal burned the crumpled box into a ball of blue flames. She threw it at him, but the monkey moved his head slightly from the aim, breaking the wall behind him." Alright, you fiend. Put your hands up and drop your weapon if you know what's good for you!" Storm warned as he chuckled." Very well if you insist," he replied with a grin and his staff glowed.  
The black monkey suddenly was hit and burned by a wave of blue flames." Watch it, Crystal...Crystal?" he said anxiously and sees his apprentice standing there, her pink eyes were distant and threw another wave at him. He blocked it with a electric shield and glances at the monkey. His evil grin grew and his staff glowed brighter. Crystal's flames grew more stronger and Storm knew what was going on." State your name and purpose...ugh..." he questioned as the monkey frowned." My name is Kutsuu and my reason is to punish the world after what your people done to me thousands of years ago!" he growled and his staff aimed toward the monkey and shot a another attack._

_Storm dodged it in extreme speed and came from behind Kutsuu. The gray monkey turned in surprise, the agent monkey delivered a punch that went through the monkey's back and chest. Blood dripped and he took out his hand to see something terrifying. The wound slowly begin healing itself, skin, clothes, bones, and fur growing back to its normal state like before.* H-his...his injuries recovered so fast...what is going on?" he thought as Kutsuu gave a glance at him with a evil smirk._

_" That's what I expect from a mortal. If you excuse me, I have a ceremony to prepare somewhere else..." he snickered and kicked the monkey in the stomach. Storm fell to the ground and watched him escape through the ceiling window." Damn...what did he mean by ceremony?" he panted, seeing Crystal looking around in confusion." What I missed?" she asked as the monkey lied back in exhaustion._

_Few hours passed, police cars, news report vechiles and ambulances came by to see the damaged building. Storm watched a news crew pass by and sees a man in a blue-greenish suit, necktie and hat, slightly bald in the front of his head." What's the report, solider?" the man asked, a cigarette in his hand and looked at the burning building." Well Chuck, enemy came out of the boulder you requested to keep watch and escaped. Apparently, he's name is Kutsuu and he isn't normal," he replied, sipping on the can of tea as his boss froze on the name." Kutsuu? Oh boy...this doesn't sound very good..," he muttered as Crystal crossed her arms." Is there something bad going to happen?" she asked as the man took out a file. Storm knew that another mission coming up and its not going to be another patrol..._

_( End of flashback)_

**_Specter gave a slight nod on that explanation." So he's a thousand year guy who wants revenge, but what did I do to him?" he asked as Storm took a old book and threw it at the albino, hitting him on his right side of his head." If you read that, it explains about his past as a dictator..." he said as Specter opened the book, grumbling and rubbing the bruise that formed. Few minutes of reading, his eyes widen and looked up at Storm." So Kutsuu is a immortal who ruled your world, but was punished by God?" the albino said puzzled as the dark monkey shrugged." That's his history, but I never really believed in that stuff till now," he replied dumbfounded and Monkey tilted his hat down." Say, you said something about that Kutsuu creep said about a ceremony. What did he mean by that?" he questioned and Crystal sighed in shame._**

**_" Unfortunately, we can't answer that since we couldn't find out why he would take it out on your world instead of ours," she answered as White gave a glare." But shouldn't you guys go after him now? Why tell it to us?" he growled and got a glare back from Crystal." Tell me this, Specter. Did you reckon to see Emerald in visions during the fight?" he asked only to the albino, ignoring the old monkey's complain. Specter shook his head and the black monkey snickered." Just as I thought. If my calculations are correct, she must know something about Kutsuu or at least know about his ceremony," he said anxiously and the rest suddenly realize where he's getting at._**

* * *

Me: Next, we'll see how Spike and the others are doing and another new character. This story is going have so many secrets in future chapters and crap.

Crystal: Review this chapter and see ya next time on chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: OMG! Saru will be stalked by a crazy girl like his father! *smack* Ape escape belongs to Sony. Saru, Ember, Storm, Crystal, Kutsuu, and other OCs belong to me. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Present of the past**

* * *

_**The rubber ball bounced against the pad in the teenager's grip. After Specter's breakdown which lead to his defeat, everything was in peace at last. Now he's staying with the professor with his cousins for the summer since his camping trip with Jake and Helga was canceled from upcoming events. Coming in the living room was a small female monkey around Saru's age. She wore a light blue shirt and skirt with a gray pipo helmet and black shoes with white socks up to her knees." I have your tea ready, Professor!" she exclaimed, showing the old man next to Spike, a tray with tea and cookies." Why thank you, Violet. Its really nice to see that monkeys and humans can get along," he chuckled as knocking was heard from the door." I'll get the door!" Jimmy called and ran to open it, surprised to see a small female albino wearing a pink shirt with white buttons, black skirt and red shoes." Hi Jimmy!" she greeted as the boy gave a smile, but the deep in his stomach, something wasn't right.**_

_**Before he could speak, Jimmy noticed shaking in the bushes under a old tree." Get out and show yourself, Specter! If you want to talk peaceful, get here in person," he warned as Specter, Pink, Saru, and two slightly familiar faces from before, came out from the shadows. His eyes widen at them." Wow...this must be serious, isn't it?" he whispered as Crystal brushed bit of her off her face." You have no idea, kiddo," she replied and Jimmy allows them inside. When they stepped in the living room, Spike, Natalie, and the Professor jumped." Storm! We haven't seen you and Crystal since the nightmare. How have you been?" the orange pig-tail girl said cheerful as Spike crossed his arms." And aren't you suppose to be in vacation, Specter?" he said with his eyes daggering at the upset albino." That's why we're for cause some guy that Storm was chasing after, tried ambushing us!" he snapped as the kid flinched.**_

_**" Jeez...sorry, Mr Grumpy!" he whispered rolling his eyes, Storm chuckling a bit wit his arms crossed." Like Specter said, me and Crystal are here to find out why Kutsuu came to your world so I thought we could use your computer," he replied generously as the old man got up and sighed." Very well, but you gotta at least explain who this Kutsuu person is..." he agreed as the monkey went to check the moniter with Casi's help. Specter and Pink sat with Spike to watch TV, while Ember was playing checkers with Jimmy. Crystal and Natalie were having a conversation, but Saru was sitting beside the couch where his parents weren't watching. His legs crossed, the albino watched Storm and the Professor working and drinking tea anxiously.  
Yet, he wouldn't understand why his father would ask the humans for help, after what they did to him many times before! Saru stopped his thoughts and sees Violet few inches from him, gazing at him with those curious blue eyes. He ignored her, but each time he turned to see that she was getting closer.**_

_**Saru finally turned to the point where she was too close, shoulder to shoulder." What do you want?" he whispered as she gave smile." My name is Violet. What's yours?" she asked shyly as he looked back at Storm and the old man." Saru, now leave me a-!"**_

_**" Do you want a cookie? I made it before you came," the monkey interrupted, holding out a cookie that was freshly baked." Uh...sure?" he replied, taking the cookie and taking a bite. He was surprised that it tasted really good for kid in his age.**_

_**" This is good! How do you do that?" he replied in a voice where Specter could hear from the couch. Violet slightly blushed," It's nothing, really! It was made with flour, chocolate, sugar, and...love for you," she said as Saru froze from his watch and turned his head at her." Did you say...," he gulped," L-love f-for me?" Saru stammered as she looked away." Yeah...so do you want to be my boyfriend?" she asked as the albino had terror struck his face and shook his head." No! You're insane!" he argued, getting to his feet and backing away. Violet got up and walks toward him and he ran across the room, but the monkey grabbed his black cape. **_

_**Specter, Pink, and Spike watched as the albino tripped and was being slowly dragged away to Violet's room." Daddy, help me! This girl is insane and wants me to be her boyfriend!" he pleaded as Specter stared at the whole scene, a familiar feeling from before he felt.**_

_(Flashback)_

_The albino sat in his chair in the monitor room, getting through his day with the freaky monkey five after a defeat of shrinking the lab. He heard knocking on the door and looked to see Monkey Pink come in." Why are you here for this time, Pink? I had enough annoyance with Red's stupidity so it better be good!" he said darkly as she gave a smile and showed a tray of what seems to be a cake, strawberry and banana!  
__" I wanted to give you this since you hadn't eaten for a while," she replied kindly as Specter licked his lips at the sight and took it from her. _

_He was satisfied by the taste and looked at her." This is really good! What's it made besides the fruit?" he asked as Monkey Pink blushed, looking away." I made with the love for you!" she giggled as the leader froze, his appetite already at loss. The monkey skipped out of the room, leaving Specter sitting there in disgust._

_" I'm gonna bury this before I rinse my mouth," he muttered as he got off his chair and walked out the room, cake on his left and shovel on his right!_

_( another flashback)_

_Specter was walking down the hall when Pink came towards him with a whip." Oh Specter~! You wanna go on a date with me~?" she sang the question as the albino stopped and turned around, walking away." No I am not so leave me alone~!" he sang back, but tripped from the whip that caught his left foot." YES YOU ARE, YOU BASTERD~! SO GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE, NOW~!" Pink growled in that angry side of hers, dragging the whip with Specter on the ground with his fingernails on the metal floor." Oh god...I think I'm going to die~!" he sang softy in fear as she dragged him out of the base._

_( End of flashbacks)_

**_The albino shook his head." Sorry, son! As much as I would help you, I'm not willing to go back when your mother did the same!" he answered as Saru began crying." But-!"_**

**_" No buts! You're on your own!" he snapped as the albino was dragged out of the room. Everyone stared at Specter in shock, but returned back to their business." Uh...I don't think the move you played was smart. Violet could actually to something horrible to Saru!" Spike suggested, but the albino shook his head and turned his attention on the TV." She's light blue pants! That's nothing compared to Pink since she's black pants!" he complained as Monkey Pink gave a offended look at him." What's that suppose to mean?" she growled as the monkey looked at the ceiling." I mean look at the difference! You tortured me with a whip and bashed me against the liberty bell! Violet is gentle so she'll probably make a tea party or play dolls," he said calmly as Jimmy tilted his head at him." Pink is black pants? How do you know if she's black?" he asked as Specter gave a smirk.  
_****_" I'm leader so its obvious I should know what every monkey's color. Besides that, I saw the color of her panties when we -OW!" he was punched by the back of his head from Pink, who was blushing mad." You're such a pervert for a leader," Natalie whispered as Spike and Jimmy were blushing as well at that point." So immature..." Storm said, flushed to not admit it himself. The alarm went off and a screen of a museum showed up on the screen." Crap! You have to be joking?" he growled, him and Crystal rushes out the building._**

**_Specter clinched his fist at the chaos." I'm not about to let some freak ruin my mood," he growled and transports somewhere.' Don't you want to go, Spike?" the Professor asked as the teenager shrugged." Nah. Lets wait and see if the camera dude manages to tape the fight," he grumbled as Casi zoomed in, showing Specter in the smoke, getting in with Storm and Crystal into the fire._**

* * *

Me: Yes, Violet is gentle so you'll see what's gonna happen next, soon. The cake and shovel I got cause the lyrics in Banana heartbreak. Pink is blackpants cause in episode 26 in 2nd season, while Pink is flying higher in the air, you couls see her panties! O.O I'm such a pervert...

Storm: please Review and fave! Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Well, nothing happened here except there's snow and ice all over the place. I heard a black out is happening in north from here so I'm worried that it might happen here as well. Another character and we learn more about Storm since you guys never went deeper to his past. Ape escape belongs to Sony. Saru, Ember, Storm, Crystal, Violet and other OCs belong to me, enjoy!

**Chapter 4: More of that dimensional crap**

* * *

_**Specter, Storm and Crystal looked to see Kutsuu standing in front of a rock on a platform. He turned and smirked." I see you came after me to this world, Storm. I'm surprised that you came along with him, Specter, since you two don't seem to get along..," the gray monkey scoffed as the albino shook his head." That maybe true, but it doesn't mean that we can't fight when you're on the run, right?" he said as Storm looked away and snorted." I agree, but it really irritates me so much, I feel like stabbing myself!" he growled as Specter frowned.**_

_*** Asshole...* he thought as Kutsuu destroyed the stone and shot two energy balls at them before he disappeared in the smoke.**_

_**" Nice going, Specter. Does the ape king want more questions to waste time with?" the monkey muttered under his breath as the clouds cleared, but they were surprised what's behind it. Lying on the ground was a gray monkey with long hair and a royal purple dress with yellow ends. She wore long purple gloves and a silver band with a blue gem. Crystal came to check pulse." She's alive. We got to get her out of this fire," she said as Specter coughed at the smoke." I don't know...something doesn't feel right," he huffed as they transported back, the building already collapsed to ashes.**_

Back at the lab...

**_Natalie returned back to the room and smiled." She'll be just fine. All she needs is some rest," she said as Storm turned his chair at her from the monitor." She came out of the stone just like Kutsuu did. I'm afraid that the situation took to the worse..." he grumbled as Spike raised a brow." Yeah? I think its good cause if Kutsuu knew about her, then she might tell us about him!" he said as Crystal gave a look at him." I have no idea what you just said there, kiddo..." she replied as the boy gave a glare at the purple monkey." Um...where am I?" a shy voice asked as the heroes looked to see the gray monkey awake with a worried expression." At my lab, of course! What's your name, young lady?" the Professor asked nicely as she nodded." My name is Itami and I was sealed in that stone for thousands of years," she introduced herself as Storm grunted." Great. Why is it that everything must involve the time paradox! This is-OOFF!" he stopped when Crystal punched him in the stomach." Ignore him. Sorry for the rude comment, right?" she growled as the monkey shook his head._**

**_" Never!" he hissed and turned his chair facing the screen. Specter snickered as Itami sighed." Its alright. I was fighting Kutsuu, but during the war...his people sealed him. Unfortunately, they thought I was evil, even though I helped them and sealed as well," she explained as Natalie gave a mad look." How rude! But if you're from Storm's world, how did you end up here?" she asked as Itami looked to the ground." Kutsuu was heading to your world, but after the seal was cast, I got sucked in and ended up here. I was in depress in that cold darkness within that stone. I knew Kutsuu was planning to get rid of me as soon he broke me free..." she whispered as Jimmy frowned." Gosh. That's a hard core story you told. Do you know what he's planning?" he asked as the gray monkey snorted in disgust._**

**_" Probably in his realm, ready to gather the three gems..." she growled as the Professor got very curious." Gems? What do they look like?" he asked as Specter had another vision._**

In his mind...

_" Foes chase after the silver's kin with his weakness, don't let the__ mistress take you from your light. Fear the dark of his past, and the heroes will seek peace once again," **A blond girl said, wearing white and green clothes. Next to her was Storm, who also is experiencing the same vision." Emerald! What's happening?" the albino asked as his other self crossed his arms with a demanding look.**_

_" The gems you used are endangered! Kutsuu is after them to do something horrible...not just him. If you find the gems, make sure you don't let anyone take a hold of them!" **the girl said in fear as Storm looked afraid.**_

_**" What do y-!" but got interrupted by a massive earthquake.**" He found me! GET AWAY BEFORE HE GETS YOU AS WELL!"_

End of vision

**_Specter looked up and stared at Storm. The monkey gave a worried expression as Spike was the only one in the room." Everyone was listening to Itami while you two had a vision. What happened?" he asked as both monkeys were no longer in the lab. They were in Violet's room and Violet was playing a tea party with Saru tied up to a chair, wearing makeup. Storm and Spike chuckled as Specter ignored it, his inner self laughing like a insane clown. The albino explained about the vision as the teenager rubbed a tear from laughing.  
_****_" So somebody is going to capture Emerald! Does this mean we have to figure this out on our own?" he muttered as Specter shrugged." I don't know, but the new prophecy gave us a warning and a riddle. 'The silver's kin with his weakness'...what do you think it means?" Storm asked the two." I know kin means children inheriting from their family tree, but what does Kutsuu need with a kid?" he replied puzzled._**

**_" Dunno. This riddle sounds like those stupid questions my math teacher gives me," he groaned upset as his monkey rival snorted in disgust." Humans...you never want to learn for your own health," he growled, walks out back to the lab." I think i might know where the sapphire gem might be..." Storm muttered as Spike looked back at him." Where?" he asked curious as the monkey looked at his watch, knowing its not in this world." Nothing. I just wondered, but it would've been something else," he questioned himself._**

In the lab...

**_Specter came in to see the Professor, Ember, Jimmy, and Natalie were watching some funny videos online. Crystal was writing a report, probably for the case she and Storm for evidence, perhaps. The albino sat between Pink and Itami, but began to feel uncomfortable by the gray monkey." So Specter, Is Ember the only child here?" she asked sudden as Specter glanced at her." Saru, but he's playing tea party by that girl who seems obsessed about him," he whispered as Itami moved her hand on his hand. Specter slightly blushed, but felt funny when her hand moved up to his arm." You kinda impressive to be a leader of an army of monkeys, you know. I mean, you are very handsome so its obvious you earned it," she whispered in his ears, the albino blushed more and began to feel like jelly._**

**_Monkey Pink noticed this and arm locked with Specter, pulling him away from Itami. Specter returned to his senses and purred from her touch. Pink gave a glare as Itami smirked.* I don't like her one bit. She may be good, but if she thinks about taking him from me, she'll be dealing with me!* she thought angrily as the gray monkey sticks her tongue out and walks out the lab._**

* * *

Me: Its done, folks. Sorry for the wait cause I was dulling a bit, but I'm back to thinking! Itami seems interested on someone and Pink don't like it one bit. I smell something fishy going on around here!

Specter:Review and ciao!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Searching a gem is like a needle in a hay stack, not so easy. Ape escape belongs to Sony. OCs belong to me!

Specter: You shorten the copyright, didn't you?

Me: Yes cause there's too many names and I'm lazy. Got a problem with that?

Specter:=(...not really cause I was just saying...enjoy!

**Chapter 5: Searching and mysteries...**

* * *

_**The old man stared at the screen with Casi, locating the ruby gem from the aftermath." So let me get this straight. After Storm and Specter kicked those twins to ashes, the gems didn't fall into the depths of Hell and magically appeared at some random place on either world?" the Professor said as Specter sighed in relief." After hours of frustration, you finally get the whole plot!" he growled and stomps out of the room." Like I said before, he needs to take a chill pill!" he commented as Natalie punched him in the shoulder to stay quiet. Crystal passed by the albino and crossed her arms." Storm went back to our world to seek the sapphire gem. I sometimes wonder why my sensei runs off like that," she grumbled as Jimmy got surprised by her voice, too busy playing with Ember on building block towers.  
" Storm is your sensei? I thought he was detective officer?" he asked as the purple monkey sighed." I'm his apprentice since he was responsible when I tried joining from...some mission," she answered bitterly, sat on a chair near the window, watching through.**_

_**" Mission? Did you got hurt or something?" Jimmy asked curiously, but Crystal suddenly snarled with anger." Just drop it, kid! Its mine and Storm's problem in the past so shut up!" she snapped as the gang froze in fear and stayed silent. She turned back to the window, Jimmy looked away." Jeez...sorry..." he whispered as the Professor looked at the location found." Jimmy and Crystal, go check Casino city. Casi, Itami, Specter, and Natalie will check Hide n Seek forest," he ordered as Spike walks out the room to talk with the albino.**_

_**When Spike entered the room, he noticed Specter was alone in the empty room with Itami looking very pleased. He hide by the entrance to hear what was happening." I see. Its a pleasure talking with you, supreme leader," she purred as the albino looked very worried.**_

_**" Yeah...I guess..." he whispered shamefully as the teenager came in with anxious." What are you guys talking about?" he asked as Specter turned with surprise and fear, but sighed in relief." Oh...Its only you. I was talking to Itami about the gems and the nightmare," the albino explained calmly, but hidden in that soothe tone was false. Spike knows that Specter wasn't telling the truth, but drops it...for now." Anyways, you two have to go with Natalie and Casi to find the ruby gem in Hide n seek forest," he said as the albino nodded and rushes off. The gray female walks past Spike, sudden chills crawled rapidly up his spine.* What were they talking about? What was Specter hiding that made him upset?* he questioned his thoughts as he spots Pink giving a glare at Itami, who was smirking as she followed last through the time machine.**_

At Hide n Seek forest...

**_Natalie stared at the hole on the old tree." This is like finding a needle in a haystack only a gem in a forest!" she groaned as Casi looked in her watch." The watch picks up high energy levels and I scanned the area. Perhaps it was a error?" she podded with confusion. Itami kept her gaze at the sky, lost in her thoughts while Specter wanders away from the group.  
Chills filled the air as the monkey went into a fog. The gang's presence was faint as hissing was coming from around him." Alright, who's there show yourself!" he hissed as a creature slithered up to him. A giant snake, a boa constructor, stood upon him with its eyes daggering at the monkey._**

**_Specter rubbed his eyes, but it was no illusion." This has to be a dream. I must been watching way too much sci-fi movies and I'm in my bed with Pink, probably drunk and the prophecy never existed," he muttered to himself as the reptile hissed." Oh no, my boy. This is real more then you think!" it whispered as the albino began to shrunk back." No its not. I've been drunk before and I suddenly remember that snakes don't talk! Its been nice knowing you so ciao!" he said and turns around in time to meet face to face with the reptile, feeling the hot air from the creature's nostrils._**

**_" If this was a dream, you wouldn't have felt the regret earlier at the lab, Specter..." he hissed in amusement as the albino closed his eyes and looked away in shame." NO! I didn't mean what I said back there...wake up, Specter! Wake-!" but he was smacked by the snake's tail to continue." LIES! You broke you're scared trust and she will hate you once she finds out!" it hissed and was ready to strike. Specter waited, but its hiss faded to a female voice of sorrow._**

_" Why Specter? WHY!"_

**_" I...I didn't...It was a mistake..."_**

_" I thought you loved me...don't you? And now you with someone else!" **It shrieked as Specter began to feel his heart about to break when he opened his eyes. He was lying on a bed and sees Storm and Pink sitting nearby." Oh Specter! I thought you..." she began crying and hugged her mate as the albino looked around. He was in the empty room, guest room was the name." What...happen? The talking snake and..."**_

_**" Casi and Natalie found you unconscious and brought you back here. I came back in time to see you look like you got murdered by a ghost," the black monkey explained, juggling the sapphire gem and his wallet." And your 'talking snake' wasn't near you when they found you lying the grass," he sneered as Pink skips out to get Specter some food. Storm was about to follow when his wallet accidentally flew in the air and landed open on the albino's lap. Specter spots a picture of two monkeys. One was a female with a yellow dress and hairband with black hair. Next to her was a monkey wearing a army uniform with a headband. He had a eye-patch on his right eye and his fur was brown, but his hair was darkish purple. In the female monkey's arms was a baby monkey with black fur and hair with amber eyes like the male one. **_

_**Specter was about to look closer when Storm grabbed it from his hands viciously, his eyes filled with rage yet secret." That's enough. Forget what you see on there and get rest! And if you ever ask about the picture, I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF, ALRIGHT?" he yelled and walks off." Jimmy found the ruby gem in the stupid game machine, if you're wondering!" he shouted outside as Specter gave a look of shock. Monkey Pink came in with a tray and looked out the room." Storm seems really upset that he's crying. Did you say something?" she asked as her husband shook his head." I saw a picture of some people in his wallet and gave a death threat. Nothing more," he replied as he looked at his strawberry and banana cake, his stomach growling.  
**_

_**Who was that snake that warned Specter of a promise? What was Itami and Specter talking and hiding from? Why were Crystal and storm so upset about the past? Find out next time!**_

* * *

Storm: 'Find out next time'? That's the most used yet cheesiest end ever!

Me: Watch your mouth or you'll end up in the hospital like Specter!

Specter, who is watching from the shadows with a broken arm!: F*** you! * Gets hit by a rock*

Me: I smell something going on here and the snake, that's what happens when I watch Sci-fi channel. See ya next time and review!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Oh ho, my readers as the chapter arrived with many twists that might give you a heart attack, seizures or break your spleen.

Storm: Ape escape belongs to Sony. OCs belong to Wolfgirl. * Gets a kimono fan out*

Me: Aw...Can I have one?

Storm:...T_T...enjoy the story.

**Chapter 6: Out of all people, why him?**

* * *

_**Storm enters the lab and sits at the corner of the room with tears running down." Whoa! Are you alright, Storm?" Spike asked as the monkey stayed silent, staring at his wallet with grief. Crystal came by his side for comfort as Pink came in with Specter." What did you say to him, Specter?" Natalie growled as the albino gave a look of disbelief." He got so upset of me looking at a picture in his wallet and gave a threat. This isn't my very happy day here," he replied bitterly as Jimmy gave him the ruby gem." I kinda got a tantrum and kicked the machine with my foot and it fell out of the slot," he explained nervously with his hand behind his head. **_

_**Specter took the gem from his grasp and hears the banging from the door." Let me in, please!" a voice pleaded as Natalie ran past him to open the door. Standing there was Emerald, looking tired and had serious injuries." Listen...I..." her voice faded and fell to the ground in shock. Everyone stared at her, too stunned and frighten to speak." Quick! Help me get her to the room, fast!" she asked as Casi and Specter helped her to carry to the empty room.**_

Few hours later...

**_Saru ran in the lab and sat between his parents, giving Violet a discouragement of dragging him back to her room." Why didn't you help me, dad? She forced me in a tea party with her Saru doll!" he cried as Ember snickered and talked with Violet." Sorry son, but like I said, you have to learn what I experience when your mother did the same. The big difference was that she tortured me by breaking my bones and giving Indian burns on my hands," he said, pointing at a dark shade on his thumb of his right hand." And I still do that to him even now, which reminds me..." she grabbed his left hand and twisted his middle finger which made Specter let out a cry in pain. She let go and left another burn on her husband." Love hurts, honey!" the albino whimpered as she gave a grin and Saru didn't felt any better because of it.  
" Emerald looked seriously hurt. Did something happen during your vision, Specter and Storm?" Spike asked worried as Storm rubbed a tear and his expression harden." Something corrupted it and Emerald said that somebody or something found her out," he replied sulky and the group turned to see Emerald came in, supported by Natalie and Casi to set her to sit on the couch opposite from Specter." I'm sorry for the scary entrance. I barely survived escaping from Kutsuu's realm," she apologized as Itami narrowed her eyes, walking out the room without anyone's notice._**

**_" So Kutsuu was trying to prevent you to warn us about his plan?" Storm growled as the girl shook her hand slightly." Yes, but when he captured me, I over heard about his plan which had my concerns about his ceremony," she answered nervously as the Professor straighten his moustache." Ceremony? What exactly is this ceremony?" he questioned wisely as Storm remembered Kutsuu mentioning about before his travel to Specter's world." Kutsuu realized that his immortality will fade at the summer solstice. The only way to keep his ability is if he found a vessel to transfer his soul..." Emerald explained as Spike raised a brow." Um...can you translate that, Casi? I'm not so good with the wisdom speeches," he asked as the virtual girl, who got back in the system, gave a sigh." Kutsuu is looking for a body so he can switch. That's why he is able to keep his youth," she translated as Crystal shook her head.* No wonder he couldn't divide the meat properly at dinner,* she thought with amusement._**

**_" But if he's looking for a vessel, who is it that he's after?" Natalie asked as Emerald stared blankly at Saru. Everyone looked at the young albino, Saru began to feel pressure building up. Then it finally hit Specter and Monkey Pink." That bastard is after Saru, my son?" he snarled at Emerald nodded sadly." I'm afraid so. I didn't want to believe at first, but if the prophecy is right, your son is the next target he's after..." she whispered as Pink drew Saru close to her in fear." Why him? Why not someone else, but our child?" she cried as the room went silent. Natalie and the Professor looked away, their eyes closed tight to believe. Ember ran by her father's side, looking very frighten. Crystal and Storm glanced at Saru and turned away as well. Jimmy walks out of the room as Spike's expression darken. Violet was extremely upset, the fact that her crush is in grave danger._**

**_Natalie, Spike, and Emerald left the room in silence as both parents looked at each other and at Saru." Daddy...he's not going to get me, is he?" the albino asked as Specter gave a fake smile." I don't know, but I'm won't let him take you away from me..." he whispered back as Violet walks up to the leader." My name's Violet! Is Saru going to be OK?" she asked nicely as the small albino yanked his father's ear, enough to make him yelp. Specter didn't like it and used his powers to make Saru float away from him and land on the floor." You know, You were alot safer when you were tied up to that girlie chair so go back to your tea party!" he muttered as Saru got up quickly, feeling rage reached to the breaking point._**

**_" I HAD IT WITH YOU, VIOLET! I NEVER LIKED YOU SO GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" he screamed, his face red as the monkey looked heart broken. _**

**_Specter and Pink were shocked, Ember snickered insults and the Professor and Jimmy thought this was a soap opera." I think I know where Saru got that short temper in the family," Spike whispered, watching the scene with Natalie by the hall. Violet ran out of the room crying as Storm, Crystal, the Professor, and Jimmy began clapping." What a smart mouth from the dumb bell! We should give your son credit of getting a Z- for using manners, Specter!" Storm sneered as Crystal snickered, walks out the room after Violet. Specter gave a death glare." Shut the hell up, Storm! He's just upset cause he wasn't tied up right at the tea party," he growled as Saru turned at him with the glare bouncing back at him.  
" No its not, DAD! I'm already fed up with you're lies so you shut up!" the albino growled back as Specter gave a smirk._**

**_" And how many is that?"_**

**_" Four-hundred and ninety nine..."_**

**_" Actually five hundred since I lied that you lied about changing the number of LIES that I lied. Now it's five hundred and one since I lied twice that I lied that you lied about changing the number of lies I lied again. Its a habit, son and I refuse to give it up, no matter what you or anyone in this filthy ball of dirt has anything to say about!" he said proudly as Pink and everyone knew that it was true. _**

**_They learned that it was one thing he considers his 'precious gift' and nothing can beat it. Not even if you let him drive the limo._**

**_Saru gave scowl at him." Well it doesn't matter cause I don't care. Why? Because I hate you, father!" he snarled and stomps out of the room, Specter in shock and everyone surprised to hear him say that to his parent. Storm raised up a sign that said 10+ with a smile. Pink was worried that Specter might talk back, but the albino wasn't upset. He sighed and grinned a bit." I have to admit that I really out done myself on that. When I get back to the base, Blue is gonna cough up those candy rocks cause I simply proved him that I can withstand any type of hatred!" he snickered as Spike came in, unhappy about Specter's immature behavior." You don't care about about your son hating you? I understand about your lying habit, but that just crossover the line!" he growled as Specter gave a snort._**

**_" If you think I feel anything from that, you're wrong. You can't always believe what someone says when they don't mean it or know how to use their words. Saru's a kid and I doubt he knows the true meaning of hate," he grumbled and Crystal came back with panting.  
" Violet...Violet disappeared! I can't find her anywhere!" she panicked as everyone turned to her." WHAT?" they shouted in fear._**

Meanwhile...

**_Sitting miles away from the lab's sight, Violet was alone in the forest with her knees huddled together. After having her heart shattered by Saru's words, she weeps in sorrow as dark presence came from behind her." Feeling sad, little girl? It makes me upset to see you get your heart shattered by your crush..." the voice whispered as she turned to see a gray monkey, but couldn't see clearly." How do you..."  
" I can tell from a mile away and the look in your eyes.. Don't you feel angry that he pushed you away like that, even though you care?" he asked as the monkey wiped the tears away. She never thought about it that way before.  
" Don't you think you deserve some love in return?"_**

**_" Well...yeah..."_**

**_" I think I can help you get him to understand. Take my hand and Saru will be falling on his knees as we speak," the monkey said, holding out his purple glove out to her. Violet looked at it, wondering if she could trust him. She grabbed his hand._**

**_" A very wise choice, Violet. I'll help you and you'll get what you deserve..." he snickered with a evil grin._**

**_What will become of Violet? Will Saru forgive his father? Will Specter's habit take a toll in the future? Find out next time!_**

* * *

Me: Took me a while, but I finished this! Can anyone guess who's 'helping' Violet? I feel sad for Violet...gets her heart broken,,,Saru's such a hot head.

Storm: And I give him another Z- for again, using stupidtiy! Review and see you next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Well here's what happens when you lie more then once...say a hundred or so. Lying isn't a good thing and Specter learned it the hard way. Ape escape belongs to Sony and OCs belong to me!

Storm: So enjoy this twisted and dramatic story!

**Chapter 7: Love is a never lasting event**

* * *

_**" Violet! Violet! Oh dear...I hope she doesn't get hurt..." Natalie cried as Specter gave a frown." Hey now. We'll find her...in this miles of hills," he said calmly as Crystal snickered." Way to go, Specter. You're son really pushed the line this before you could blink!" she sneered as the albino gave a glare at her, his arms crossed." Listen here, bitch. No one ever insults my son like that and you should think twice before talking, rookie!" he sneered back as the purple monkey was offended by the word. Storm popped a crack of electricity as a waring and the albino turned with a grin." Oh fine then. Just when we got a fine friendship going on till you start making fun of me. If you know anything about family problems, go back to you're parents and they'll teach you..." he snickered as Crystal suddenly gasped. The albino looked at her in confusion, but when he turned back at Storm, his opposite suddenly threw volts at him like a madman. He dodged it and saw pain and rage in his amber eyes.  
The albino waited for his next attack, but Storm stops and walks off with no word." Listen, I would watch what you say because Storm doesn't want to hear anything related to him. It makes him upset and the last person suffered because of it," the purple monkey growled and runs after her friend.**_

_**" How low are you going, Specter? This isn't like you to act so heartless all of a sudden," Spike questioned him and Specter walks back inside the lab, grumbling under his breathe. He opens the door to see Saru, who walks past him saying no word.**_

_**" If you're going to lie, save cause I made it clear; I hate you!" he muttered as his father sighed and turned away. Pink watched from far, feeling the family suddenly falling apart. Ember doesn't seem to know much and Specter doesn't seem to care about the problem." Uh guys...I think I found her..." Jimmy called out as everyone turned to see Violet standing next to Kutsuu. Natalie took one step and pointed at the gray monkey." You fiend! If you hurt a single hair on that girl, I'll straggle you till you'll getting lung cancer!" she warned as the monkey snickered." I didn't do anything to you're precious monkey, mortal. If you want here so bad, come and get her..." he said, stepping away few feet away from Violet. Spike was sneaking behind Kutsuu as Jimmy walks toward the young monkey.  
Before Spike could attack, he froze when Violet, was in front of me as a body guard." V...Violet? Get out of the way!" he ordered, but she didn't move.**_

_**" It's no use, Spike! Violet's under Kutsuu's control from his staff!" Emerald warned the boy as Kutsuu glanced at her." If it isn't the little positive who escaped from her prison. It's a miracle that you survived after those hounds chased you down," he said bitterly as the girl took out her bow and arrow. She makes an aim, but holds her fire to realize that Violet could run to take the damage instead. She lowered her weapon as Specter steps in to figure this out." You're here after Saru, aren't you?"**_

_**" He's what I need to stay immortal before the summer solstice, ten days from now..." he growled as Specter was about to use his powers when something shocking happened. Saru walks past him and stand s by Kutsuu.  
No mind controling. Saru, his son, cameto the enemy by using his own will.**_

_**" S...Saru..." the albino spoke, words stuck in his throat. Saru said nothing, but pure hatred in his eyes." Saru, get away from him!" Pink ordered, but he didn't budge. Kutsuu smirked as everyone couldn't believe what he just did." Such hatred on your father makes this my lucky day! Did you lock this infant up a cage, Specter because he seems like it on the inside," he snickered as Specter stared at them, his mind going insane.**_

_**" Saru..."**_

_**" Don't even think about saving me, dad. I had it with you so if you want lie, tell on my dead body..." he growled as Storm came back and realized what happened. He and Crystal stood there, watching the scene as the trio disappeared by teleporting." SARU!" Specter called as they vanished, everything stopping around him. Pink walks by him, hugging her mate, crying that her child was taken by an evil force. Emerald gazed up at the sky, sending a silent curse before the gang walks back to the lab, a devastating defeat.**_

Inside the lab...

**_" Its alright, Pink. Everything is going to be fine..." Natalie tries comforting the monkey as Spike punched the wall." Damn! We couldn't save them and the solstice is in ten days! How are we going to them if we don't know where they are!" he cursed as Casi looked at the scans." And my scanners can't seem to find them," she said as Emerald shook her head." Technology can't find Kutsuu. His realm is somewhere not here..." she said as Pink stands up and walks out the room._**

**_Meanwhile, Specter was the bedroom with Itami, his inner self suddenly breaking apart." I...couldn't save him...and it was my fault!" he whispered shameful as Itami sat by him, putting her hand on his shoulder." I'm sorry to hear about that. The good thing is that Kutsuu can't do anything with your son till the solstice occurs so you have time to save him," she said as the ablino gave generous eyes._**

**_" Really? Good..." he said as Pink's voice called out his name from the hall. Before Specter could get up, Itami grabbed under his chin and pulled him to a kiss at the same timing when Pink came in. She gasped and specter pulled away in shock and fear." Pink! It wasn't-_**

**_" You...you cheated on me..." she whispered as the albino shook his hands." It isn't what you think! I..."  
" I thought you love me, don't you? Now you're with someone else!" she shrieked with tears streaming down, backing away. Before Specter could walk towards her, some force pushed Pink out of the room and the door slammed shut." PINK, HELP!" he cried as his mate tried opening the door, but the knob held tight." SPECTER!" she screamed as Spike and Storm came running." What's wrong?" Storm asked as Pink continued turning till the door busted open. They looked in horror in the empty room. Specter nor Itami was no where in sight._**

**_What happened to Specter? What future holds for the path Saru picked or will he chnge it? Find out next time!_**

* * *

Me: In one day, I finished this with major epicness. Now tell me you didn't see any of that coming, did you?

Storm: Nope. I was somewhere else during the scene, remember?

Me: T_T...oh yeah. Forgot about that. The solstice idea came from the lightning thief and Itami isn't gonna rape Specter or crap. Just kidnapping, that's all. Review and see you next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Du-du-dun! Hold those tears as we travel to another world besides here.

Storm:* gasp* You didn't! * points at watch*

Me:OWO I did...Ladies and Gentlemen. We're gonna go to another dimension, if you know who comes from there!

Storm: I'm going home! ( Crystal: T_T )

Me: Got my humor back...I guess. Ape escape belongs to Sony and OCs belong to me and there are two other new ones, too! ( Darn my fandosm!) Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 8: Storm's world and realizing mistakes**

_**

* * *

**_

" What do you mean they vanished?" the Professor demanded as Spike crossed his arms." Its the truth! I think Itami is the suspect and Specter had no tricks of disappearing!" he pouted as Emerald looked at the roof." I think I know. You sense it, don't you Storm?" she asked as Storm nodded." It was dimension-traveling alright and Specter doesn't have to tech or power to make a warp hole that fast," he agreed. Ember begins crying," I want my daddy!" she whimpered as Jimmy patted her head." Its going to be alright! We'll save you're dad and you can count on me!" he said as Ember hugged him, which disgusted Pink and Spike." Anyways, where's my husband?" Pink asked as Emerald gives a nod at Storm and Crystal." Itami must have took him to our world since his presence went out of this world's space zone. We can take you there, but don't complain of what orders we give, understood?" she said as Pink gave a glare." Listen my ass. I only take orders from-"

_**" Your leader slash husband isn't here to give orders. You're entering a world you haven't even seen so you're taking it or stay here," she growled as Emerald stepped in.  
" I'll be going as well. I've been to Kutsuu's realm so I know where the entrance is," she agreed as Spike, Pink, Jimmy with Ember on his shoulders, and Storm nodded. He pressed the button on his watch and a warp hole appeared.**_

_**" We'll be cheering on you and wait for you're return! Good luck!" Natalie called as the heroes sent out to another world.**_

Meanwhile, somewhere else...

**_Specter wakes up to see that dark rope like goo in a spiderweb silk style, tied his hands and feet. He struggled, but the silk was like cement, making him a trapped fly." Struggle if you like. Its pointless," a female voice whispered as he sees Itami, sitting on a lump made with the same stuff and a mirror in her hands." Itami...why are you doing this? You said..."_**

**_" Was a lie. I am Kutsuu's sister and you, supreme leader, fell into my web of darkness. I helped my brother by seeking out the vessel. At first, I wasn't sure if it was any of your stupid friends, but when I saw Saru, I knew I found the one," she replied calmly, brushing her hair." You traitor! We trusted to a douche bag like you!" the albino snarled as Itami glanced with her finger tapping the glass.  
" Traitor? You're the one who's a traitor. You're son hates you, you broke you're wife's heart, and made Storm remember the pain of his past. Such pity that you don't seem to care for any of that stuff," she replied with a smirk as Specter turned away._**

**_" Or do you?" she whispered, her eyes narrowing at the thoughts and events of the albino's life in the mirror." Perhaps...what Saru said mightrefer something of your pa-"_**

**_" SILENCE! I DON'T CARE WHAT HE SAID TO ME LIKE I FELT TO MY PARENTS!" he snarled and realized what he spoke. The female gray monkey grinned." Is that it? Are you afraid of what path he chose of your fear or how you feel about you're parents..." she purred as the albino looked away, nothing to persuade her from the truth._**

**_Far away from Itami's realm, Kutsuu watched the heroes in the orb of his staff." They think they can find me and Itami...I'll be sure my pets will keep them busy," he muttered, two hounds made of dark energy, stalks out of sight. Saru, who was tied with fabric on his hands and feet, lost in his thoughts. Something deep down made feel bad...guilty. Violet sat far away from behind, staring at the dark, endless, and ragged wasteland. She, too, was feeling the same." So...when is is this summer solstice occur?"_**

**_" Ten days. Till then, you're life is spared for now that point," the gray replied, keeping his watch at the orb." I do know that your father will be having a long hours of pain with my sister," he said bitterly as the albino looked up in surprise." My father is here, already?"_**

**_" You don't sense him? Itami kidnapped him here so she can prepare for her ceremony. Separating you from your dad was easy, but from your mother, not much.." he said anxiously as Saru looked around. Specter's aura was near, but he couldn't see in the dark. A cry was heard and they looked up. Two faint shadows can be seen through the dark cloudy sky.  
It was Specter. Kutsuu tapped his staff against the floor, the gem glowing." Quit the racket up there with your puppet, Itami!"_**

_" Excuse me, brother. This monkey is too stubborn to tell me about his so called past related to his son's actions! So I'm crushing his insides to force the truth out,"_

**_" Explains the smell of blood. Keep him alive till Storm arrives. I want them to suffer from their pasts!" he ordered and the gem changed scenes of...what seems to be memories. Saru looked closely and realized it was mostly from his father! But most weren't happy ones. Instead, they were sad and painful memories." Itami wasn't even looking further down into Specter's memories! Yet I'm quite surprise your father's life isn't as what I thought it was..." he muttered as Saru gave a curious look." What do you mean? He seems fine everythime I see him!"_**

**_" Oh no, my boy. What you see behind his happy and calm looks is nothing, but sad and pain. From what I see here, he's not happy with the life he lives in...like a bird in a cage," he snickered, amazed at the scenes." And after your words, you created a monster out your dad like before. Specter thought that nightmare parasite was the only thing that turns him cold, but little did your father knew was that it took a certain feeling from someone to get him to that breaking point..." he said evilly as the albino looked up at the shadows, hearing the cries from his father." And that feeling is..." he asked frighten as the gray monkey turned with a smirk._**

**_" Hate from you," he answered as Saru couldn't believe it what he heard." It was you who Specter feared the most then your sister or anything else in this world. He thought having a child was a happy part in life..." Kutsuu paused, looking back at the heroes." But soon realized what if he to lose that trust like he did to his true parents. He felt hatred toward his parents because of that huge gap they left in that heart of his. Lonely...sadness...no love..." he explained and raised his hand to counting." The first was from his parents. Second was after your mother's feeling for him few years ago. Third was your birth, fearing that he lose you. Fourth was when you and your sister were trapped by the nightmare. The last was that you used the same hate against himself. Put that together and Specter went insane in that mind of his," he said and turns away, leaving Saru feeling guilty." After all this, the father you know will be gone and you can't do anything to fix him right up," he snickered as the albino looked up with tears.* What have I done?* he thought as the cries of Specter turned to growls._**

Back with the heroes...

**_Storm and the gang looked at the burned apartment in construction and the city." Damn...you live in a peaceful place like this? I envy you!" Spike complimented as the monkey looked at the burned apartment." I guess..." he replied before leading the others to headquarters. It was a twelve foot building and when they entered, a guy in a suit with blond hair and a turquoise hat, came up to Storm and Crystal." Storm! You're back already? This isn't a tour, you know..." he said surprised as Crystal crossed her arms." Chill, Chuck. We're showing our friends around before we head out to Kutsuu's place around here, Kay?" she said calmly as the man stiffen at that glare and steps aside." Fine, but if you-_**

**_" Need backup, call through the watch. I get it!" Storm cuts off his sentence and they headed toward the elevator. The man sighed." I can never understand that monkey," he muttered as they took up to the eleventh floor._**

**_" So you work here? Where are the spy gear?" Jimmy asked as the gang watched the lights of the floors." I don't use spy gear since I screwed up last mission. Me and Crystal just use combat since I don't play the rules," Storm said coolly as they reached the floor. When they reached to Storm's office, they gaped at the inside. It was a large room with a desk, two metal drawers, a bulletin board ad other thing you expect in a detective's office. Cleaning the windows was a yellow haired monkey with blond hair with a ponytail, wearing a blue maid dress." Are you rich or she works here?" Pink asked as Storm shook his head." Cathy works here to clean the whole place. I just don't like when she cleans the file cabinet," he groaned as they looked around. Cathy got surprised by their presence." Sorry I didn't see you there, Storm! My name's Cathy, guys..." she said, blushing and surprised. The gang waited in their seats as Storm checked the file cabinet, seeing if Cathy didn't clean out all the files.  
" Everything is here except...oh god," he gasped and looked at Cathy." Cathy...where did that lost file go?" he asked as the monkey gave a confused look." I didn't do anything..." she stopped when Storm kept his gaze on her, making her blush." Okay! Satan came here to check on you, but when we saw that gray monkey dragging some albino monkey with a helmet on news, he took the file and went after them to Midnight forest!" she admitted as Crystal, Storm and Pink stiffen." WHAT?" they shrieked as Emerald looked at the window._**

**_" She's right. Specter's aura is deep in that forest, I can sense!" she agreed as Crystal shook her head." No way I'm going back there! I won't go back in that dark maze!" she growled as Storm nodded. Cathy gave a bitter look." Well what are you waiting for? Just go already!" she growled as everyone looked at Storm to Cathy. The black monkey shrugged and they walked out. Pink followed last and looked at Cathy, who calmed down." Don't worry. Storm will notice someday!" she cheered her up before catching up. _**

**_Cathy smiled a bit and watches Storm and the others running after the same trail. She looked at the top cabinet with some gear, something urging within her. * Is something bad is going to happen to Storm? I don't know, but...something..." she wondered and she opened the cabinet._**

**_As one day passed, time is running short for the heroes. What happens to Specter and will Storm catch up with Satan? Find out next time!_**

* * *

Me: You seen Chuck in chapter two in the flashback. Cathy and Satan are friends of Storm and I might make something to clear up somethings about them. Cathy...you can guess why she blushes when she saw Storm. Of course I knew it the whole time since I am the author!

Storm:...I hate you.

Me: Hate the detective movies! Every detective has to have a chick ( mostly maids)

Storm: T_T...review and see ya next time...


	9. Chapter 9

Me: Ape escape belongs to Sony, OCs belong to me. No flames or Kutsuu will take your soul!

Kutsuu: Rawr!

Storm: Without further do, enjoy!

**Chapter 9: Enter the realm of doom

* * *

**************

_**Storm and the gang stared at the dark forest, no light shining through the thick branches." This is where Itami took Specter and Satan is probably ahead. Stick together because this place is horrendous," the black monkey growled as they walked in the dark. Crystal created a blue ball of flames as light. It was rows of trees with vines hanging and the smell was awful. Few hours passed and the place slowly turned to a dark wasteland, lightning flashing the sky." We're in Kutsuu's realm. Keep caution because his hounds are on the lookout," she warned as Ember spotted one running from far. It was chasing a swift monkey with blue fur and hair, wearing a red uniform and black boots.**_

_**" Uh...Storm. I think I see Satan running from a doggy!" she said as they saw him as well. Storm throws a wave of electricity at the mutt and it exploded. Satan froze and sees the others with Storm." Oh...its you. How did you're little travel go, Storm?" he asked as the black monkey gave a glare." Not so good since Kutsuu kidnapped the vessel and Itami dragged our little friend here," he explained as Spike pointed at the badge on Satan's uniform." You work in the military, aren't you?" he asked as the monkey's amber eyes gazed at him with curiosity." Why yes I am. I never any of you in this world? Tell me you didn't bring the parallel people to our world, did you Storm?" he asked anxiously as Storm looked at himself in shame." Yeah...Sorry..." he whispered sullen as Emerald understood why." They can only stay for a limited of time, isn't it?" she asked as Jimmy looked scared." What do you mean?" he questioned as Satan sighed." You're presence here will cause our worlds to become as one. Time begins to go faster, giving Kutsuu an advantage. We must hurry before that happens," he explained as they quicken the pace.**_

Somewhere far...

**_Kutsuu tapped his foot as Itami appeared from the shadows." His breaking point reached its limits and...well...you don't want to go up there. Such power sealed within that monkey," she rasped as they watched movement above them, loud snarls heard. While their converstation, Saru watched the movements in fear. Suddenly, the silk wrapped on his hands and feet ripped and Kutsuu grabbed his cape." You want to see your dad?"_**

**_" Yeah...but..."_**

**_" Do me a favor and check on him...if you make it out alive..." he growled and transports the albino to the room above. Saru was left alone in a similar room, but fabric like vines were hanging, making it harder to see. The albino walked around, growls can be heard in the room." Dad? Are you here?" he called out and the room suddenly fell silent." S...Saru..." a rasped voice called as Saru followed where it came from. Taking a turn, he spots Specter, trapped in the fabric. Blood was dripping from his mouth and forehead. Saru makes a step , but froze when his fur turned black and glared at him as if he was a demon." STAY AWAY FROM ME! WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE FOR ME?" Specter snarled, his left hand ripped the fabric. The albino backs off and stared at him with sad eyes." Dad...I'm sorry..."_**

**_" SORRY? I WAS WRONG...I...I SHOULD HAVE NEVER LET YOU BE BORN IN THE FIRST PLACE!" he hissed and broke free, charging at his son. Saru runs off, running in the dark maze as his own father chases him down. The one who loved him before now wants him to die. A blade came out from the wall beside him and he dodges it, climbing on to the vines. He looks down and sees Specter walking around, looking left to right." I'm sorry about what I said to you before, Dad. It was stupid and I forgive you," he said as the dark albino smashes one the walls in half." HOW DO I KNOW IF YOU'RE LYING?" he growled as Saru had tears in his eyes." I'm not because I'm telling the truth...no lies..." he replied as Specter froze, his fur returning back to white. Saru was about to get down when Specter spots him and turns back to black. The dark albino took out his sword and throws it like a fast spinning boomerang, aiming at Saru._**

**_The albino closed his eyes and felt something grab him out of danger. he opened his eyes and holding his hand from danger was Violet, swing one vine to another from the flying blade." Violet...I..."_**

**_" Its my fault you got in this mess and I'll try my best to get you out!" she interrupted as the blade cuts the vine she was on. They landed on the ground and Saru looks up to see Specter standing in front with the sword in his hands." Good-bye forever...Saru..." he growled as Saru and Violet close their eyes._**

**_No pain came and they looked to see Monkey Pink, holding the blade in her gloved hands, nose to nose with Specter." GET OUT OF THE WAY, PINK! I...MUST...KILL...HIM!" the dark albino snarled as Pink, who is in her evil side, looked deep in his eyes of hate." SARU AND VIOLET! GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" she growled as they run off to Storm down floor, the gang fighting with Kutsuu and Itami. Monkey Pink turned normal and pushes the sword away." Why are you doing this, Specter? This isn't like you...first you cheat on me and now...you want to kill our son..." she cried with tears as Specter gave a glare, his fur turning gray." I told you that i didn't cheat on you! Itami forced me so she could break our trust! Or..." he paused for a moment and his fur returned to black.  
_****_" YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WANTS TO GET RID OF EVERYTHIJNG WE HAD! I SHOULD'VE GUESSED WHY EVERYONE HATES ME CAUSE OF YOU!" he growled and punched Pink in the gut. She fell down and curled to a ball, cries as Specter beats her up._**

**_" STOP IT! Please...stop..." she whimpered as the albino stopped, his turned white and realized what he done. He looked to see his hand with bloody and Storm and the others stared in terror. Saru and Ember stared at Pink, who was bleeding and looked up him in fear. The albino backed away, emotions overwhelming his mind. He was too afraid of his past that he let it took control and it led to this, more mistakes._**

**_Specter couldn't take and runs off, disappearing in the shadows." Specter, WAIT!" Emerald called out as fabric wrapped on everyone's hands and feet. They struggled as smoke cover the room." Dad...don't leave us!" Saru cried out before everything went dark. Itami and Kutsuu came up to the unconscious heroes." Specter escaped...no matter. The fallen warrior couldn't possibly come back since once again, runs like a coward from his family," he snickered as his sister crossed her arms." True. I'll put everyone in the prison. Saru, Storm and that blue monkey will be coming with me for entertainment," she said, the hounds dragging the three separate from the gang. _**

**_They were about to depart when a loud thump was heard. Kutsuu noticed something moving in the shadows and fabric pulled it out of the darkness. It was Cathy, looking nervous, but gave a mean look when seeing Storm being dragged." What are you doing with him?" she growled as the gray monkey signaled the hound to drag her with the three._**

**_What is Kutsuu planning to do with Storm and his friends? Where did Specter run off to and will he come back to save them? Find out next time!_**

* * *

Me: I cried when I was typing this down. It was too dramatic for me and Cathy got spotted! Lol

Storm: Review and see you next time!


	10. Chapter 10

Me: Here's chapter ten and this will show why I suck at poetry. I tried...I really did. Ape escape belongs to Sony and OCs belong to me.

Storm: * reads poem and falls asleep*

Me: T_T...enjoy?

**Chapter 10: Storm's secret and turning around the past**

_**

* * *

**_

Storm wakes up, finding Satan, Saru, Cathy, and him self stuck in the threads." How did you get here, Cathy?" he asked as the yellow monkey blushed." I wanted to see if you guys got in trouble. I got clumsy and got found out..." she explained as Storm gave a smirk." Explains alot. How long was I out, Satan and where's everyone else?" he demanded as the blue monkey looked up." Oh let's see... Because our worlds are going faster, I say SEVEN DAYS! In 24 hours, the solstice will start and the others are in Itami's prison," he explained irritated as the monkey looked away." Gosh. No need to rub it up my face..." he muttered as Kutsuu came by, the threads suddenly tighten on Satan and Cathy, outraging the black monkey." Now its you're turn to suffer you're past," he sneered as everything began flashing before Storm's eyes. He looked away as memories of burning flames...the apartment from before." Storm!" Cathy called out as the thread tighten even more.

In Storm's mind...

**_He was standing in a fire of inside the apartment from before, flames engulfing everything in its path._**_" Is this what you're hiding from Specter and the rest?"_

**_" Stop this, please!" he cried as he runs room to room, finding a way out of this disaster._**_" Why so soon? Is this the reason why you don't want to talk about you're 'family'?" **Kutsuu's voice was heard as Storm got to the next room. He stood in horror as he looked at the floor. Two monkey were lying on the floor, the ones in his pictures. He felt his heart shattering as everything was happening all over again.  
" Mother...Father...no, this isn't real!" he whimpered, trying to hold his mother's body, but it vanished as well with his father's as well.**_

_**" NNNOOOOOO!"**_

Back in reality...

**_" NO! MAKE IT STOP! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU'RE SHOWING HIM!" Satan warned as Kutsuu smirked and looked back at the struggling monkey." I don't care. As long as he suffers, its none of my concerns..." he snickered as Itami gave a cautious look." I think you should stop. Something bad is about to erupt in that monkey!" she said frighten as the gray monkey stopped and walks away from the black monkey. Suddenly, Storm ripped out of his trap and shot a bolt of lightning at him. His amber glaring at the both and shot his friends free." Such anger you hold...you deal with him, Itami. I have to get the vessel far from here!" he growled as he grabbed Saru and teleports away from the place. Itami was about to attack when Storm grabbed here throat. Cathy and Satan closed their eyes as they hear her scream._**

Back with the others...

**_Spike and Emerald pulled the bars one last time, but they won't budge. Pink was in the corner, lost in thought with Ember by her side. Crystal was helping Jimmy find another exit, but it was too dark to see. A loud scream was heard, making everyone jump. Emerald took out an arrow with a spiral end and shot it through, the smashing to pieces. They ran out as Jimmy came out last, looking at the damage." Why didn't you do that earlier?" he grumbled as Crystal ran past him," Hurry up already! Something tells me something happened!" she growled as they ran towards the area._**

**_When they reached there, they gaped at Storm, on his knees and in front of him was Itami, lying there in a bloody mess. Pink covered Ember's eyes from the gore as the black monkey sat there with blood on his shirt and coat, crying softly. Cathy was comforting him as Satan came up to them." Sorry about the mess! I couldn't save Saru from Kutsuu and the solstice is about to begin," he apologized as Pink hugged Ember." Do we have enough time to find him?" she asked as the blue monkey looked up at the sky." We better hurry if you guys don't mind?" he said as Emerald nodded. The heroes ran off with Storm and Cathy following behind._**

With Specter...

**_The albino sat on one knee, staring at his reflection at a small puddle of strange liquid. Thunder roared as Specter looked up, sensing the solstice making a closing." I...I failed. I hurt Monkey Pink and tried killing Saru. Why did I do to deserve all this in my life?" he cried, tears falling into the puddle._**_" Don't leave us, Dad!" **Saru's words echoed as he knew he couldn't do anything. Everything he did was meant for nothing. Specter began repeating each memory so far in his mind. He waited till one, he seemed to remember very clear.**_

( Flashback...)

_" Alright, monkeys. One at a time, please!" Red called out as the four members of the freaky monkey five. Four since Blue is dead. It was a stormy night due to some hurricane and Specter wanted them to gather every monkey to see if any didn't go outside. Watching from a room near by, he kept watch of Saru. The infant was wearing a blue baby suit and looked at the monkeys running around, Pink and the other were keeping organized._

_BOOM!_

_A loud thunder clap was so loud, lights went out and Saru began whimpering. Specter took hold of him, keeping him close to his chest." Its alright...daddy is here..." he hushed him softly as the small albino looked up, making baby gibberish he couldn't understand. The albino leader lets out a sigh and clears his throat._

_" Hush my baby..._

_Everything is going to be alright._

_The moonlight shines down with bright stars_

_Don't be scared of thunder because_

_I'll be with you when you sleep._

_I'll be there when you fall._

_So go to sleep, because I'll be here._

_I'll keep you safe from the monster_

_Any storm or fear because..._

_I will always be here with you..."_

_Specter stopped, Saru already asleep with his thumb in his mouth. His smile went to a frown when he sees everyone staring at him. Even the monkeys fell asleep and gasped at their leader who sang!" Damn, you sing good!" Yellow congrats him so loud, Saru woke up and starts crying.  
" Nice going, Yellow. You're getting it big time," he growled as the fat monkey didn't get it. The monkeys backed away with Red and White as Pink stood there, in her evil side." You bastard! You woke my baby boy up and I'll be sure you'll be the one having nightmares!" she hissed as she chased him out the room with a gun._

_" Good-night, my son. I'll always be here for you..." he yawned and fell to sleep with Saru, already fallen asleep._

( End of flashback)

**_Specter stands up and looks back at the cliff few miles away, sunlight shining down at the edge." I know what I need to do. I promised that I'll be with him at times when he needs me and this is one of them!" he growled and dashes at full speed." I COMING, SARU!" he called out as the solstice was coming to a start._**

**_Will Specter and the others reach Kutsuu and Saru in time before it's too late? Find out on the next time!_**

* * *

Me: See? I suck at poetry and if you think its good, thanks for your comment. We're getting close to the final battle and more drama...mostly for Specter fans...

Storm:...I don't get it...

Me: You'll see. Review and see ya on the next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

Me: Why...WHY? must I make everything dramatic? * cries*

Storm: *gives tissue* Ape escape belongs to Sony and OCs belong to Wolfgirl

Me: * takes it* thanks...sniff...enjoy...

**Chapter 11: Final battle and...**

_**

* * *

**_

Kutsuu watched the enlightenment of the solstice as Saru struggled in the pole he was tied up against." Soon...very soon, your body will be mine and nothing in this world can stop me!" he snickered, two hours left till he can switch bodies." Stop right, you bastard!" a angry voice called as the gray monkey turned to see the gang." You killed my sister...no matter. You'll be too late by the time you could even stop me!" he sneered as Storm shot an attack at him, but dodged it. Kutsuu shot a energy ball out of his staff, making a direct hit on Emerald and Jimmy. Crystal threw blue flames, but Kutsuu deflected it back at her.

_**Spike got his stun club out and tries hit him, but the gray monkey was swift and kicked him in the gut before he could make it." Give back my son!" Pink hissed, but Kutsuu took hold of her punch and sends her flying. Ember stays behind a rock with Cathy as Satan took out a gun and fires at him. The gray monkey spins his staff in his gloved hand, deflecting the bullets. Then he points his staff at him, causing him to levitate and sends him colliding with Storm. Kutsuu lets out a laugh," All of you are too easy! You wasted your time that the solstice is here," he snickered as he walks back to Saru. The gray monkey puts his hand in front of his face and Saru lets out a cry of despair, feeling his inner self being pulled. Everyone on the ground, Pink watched as the process was already begun, closed her eyes to not see the aftermath...**_

_**Clank!**_

_**Monkey Pink opened her eyes and sees a spinning sword in the air, deflected by Kutsuu's staff and the monkey looked around." Alright, who's idea was to throw that at me?" he growled as a bright light appeared between him and Saru. Tears were running down her cheeks when she saw who it was. It was Specter, with the sword in his grip and cuts Saru free." Go, Saru! He'll have to go through me if he wants you so bad," he growled as the albino runs out the way as Storm ran past him." I want a first pack at him, faker. I want him to suffer!" he hissed as the albino glanced at him with a nod. Kutsuu made a evil grin and shot two dark energy attacks at them, both dodging it.**_

_**Storm created claws of electricity and starts slashing at the gray monkey. Kutsuu dodged, not noticing Specter from behind, sending a wave of blue psychic energy from his sword. The attack hits his back and the enraged monkey sends dark waves around him, blowing them and everyone flying." Foolish creatures like you satisfy me with your belief of defeating me! Such ignorance..." he purred as everyone was weaken except Specter, fury in his eyes and runs towards him with his sword in hand." To let you know, ignorance is a bliss!" he snarled, the gray monkey turned his staff upside down, a sharp blade on the end. He blocked it and they continued their sword fight, slowly getting farther from the others by their speed.**_

_**" Hurry! Let's follow in case Specter needs back up," Spike said and they followed the sounds of swords clashing.**_

Meanwhile...

_**The two monkeys continued their sword fight, defending and making quick fronts. Specter flinched on his fake out and Kutsuu swings his staff on a low level, knocking him off his feet! Stunned, Kutsuu lifted his weapon and prepares to aim it at the albino's head.  
" Sayonara, Specter!" he snickered as the albino watched the blade closing in!**_

_**"STOP!" a voice yelled angrily as a blue shield protected Specter from the attack. Saru was standing from behind, a angry look on his face as the gray monkey lets out a snarl. He avoids Specter and sends a wave of dark energy at the albino. He was sent tumbling in the ground. His cheek was bleeding and looked up at Kutsuu standing in front of him, ready to throw the blade." If I can't get the vessel, you'll come down with me!" the gray monkey hissed and everyone froze when he threw the blade." Saru!" Pink cried as Saru closed his eyes.**_

_**A loud stab sound was heard and everything went silent. **_

_**Saru open his eyes and sees his father standing there, holding the blade and snaps it in half. Kutsuu was about to charge towards him when Storm jumped above Specter and punched him, knocking out the gray monkey." The solstice is over, Kutsuu. You lost and you're under arrest for your crime," he snickered as Crystal puts hand cuffs on the monkey's hands, who lets out a groan before going into concious. As they were dragging the gray monkey, Satan turned his attention to the two albinos.  
" Dad? Are you ok?" Saru asked, getting to his feet. Specter stood there silent, not turning. The albino looked down to see blood running on his boots to the ground." D...dad? Are...you alright?" he asked once more, this time with fear as the gang stopped few feet from them, something feeling very wrong.**_

_**Then, Specter grunted and fell on his back, revealing a deep wound on his chest that was bleeding heavily." FATHER!" he cried and rushed by his side as everyone was shocked." I...am...sorry...for...killing you," the albino coughed, blood at the edge of his mouth as his son shook his head. " I forgive you. Now let's get out out of here-"**_

_**" I don't think...I'm gonna make it..." the older albino whispered as Pink went by his side, holding his hand." Don't say that, Specter! We'll get you to a hospital and..." she fell silent, couldn't think what to say with too many things in her mind. Spike and Jimmy couldn't say anything, Violet and Cathy were crying silently and Emerald looked away." Yeah, daddy...we can make it..." Ember whimpered as Specter rubbed the tear from her cheek." Don't cry, my little princess. Everything...is going to be alright," he rasped as Saru had tears in his eyes." So you are gonna make it?" he whispered as the albino gave a smile, his eyes slowly closing and they panicked." Good...bye...my son...I..." but stopped and went still.**_

_**" No...dad...don't go..." he whimpered, moved his arm gently. He didn't budge, the realm disappears to a forest, light shining down on the family." DAD!" he screamed in despair as the heroes gathered around them, feeling sorrow for the family that finally got back together at the end, but not the way they thought it would be. The silent was broken by...singing? Saru began murmuring something, it was a lullbay.**_

**_" Hush, my baby..._**

**_Everything is going to be alright..._**

**_The moonlight shines down_**

**_Don't be scared of the thunder...because,"_**

**_The albino paused a bit and continued the song._**

**_" I'll be with you when you sleep..._**

**_I'll be there when you fall._**

**_So go to sleep because..._**

**_I'll keep you safe from the monster._**

**_Any storm or fear...because..."_**

**_Saru paused, tears falling on his father's face and the words were harder to get out._**

**_" I will always be with you...forever..." he cried and held Specter close, breaking down. Pink and Ember cried with him as everyone did the same, touched by the poem." That...was the beautiful song I heard!" Jimmy cried as a soft chuckle was heard, making everyone freeze." I...remember...that poem..." a voice rasped as Saru looked at Specter, the albino's eyes opened a bit with happiness in them._**

**_" DAD, YOU'RE ALIVE!" Saru gasped as Specter gave a grin." I'm surspried that you remembered that when you were a baby!" he purred as Pink and Satan helped him standing, the heroes head out of the darkness.* Another victory...you can continue you're life, Specter* Emerald thought as she disappeared in a light. Our heroes can rest in peace..._**

* * *

Me: Did you think I would kill Specter off that easy? He's my favorite video game villain ( Next to Tron Bonne from Megaman legends)

Specter: T_T...so close...I would finally get away from you!

Me: Yeah...no! Next is a epilogue which will come as soon as my computer mouse gets fixed. In the meantime, I stuck on my sister's laptop! BU

Storm: Review and see ya next time!


	12. Chapter 12

Me: Lucky me that my sister's laptop got useful for once and got the final chapter up! This takes few days after all the Kutsuu saga crap with the heroes! Ape escape belongs to Sony and OCs belong to me!

Storm: So enjoy!

**Epilogue**

_**

* * *

**_

Few days passed since Specter and the rest stopped Kutsuu's ritual in time. Spike is staying with Jake and Helga, camping in Hide n seek forest. Their trip ended when Jake burned the half the forest for not finding his locket which ended up in his shoe. Jimmy went to Yumi and Kei's house to visit Pipochi since Kei dared him to continue his daily life, few years without the monkey by his side. However, it was close to finish when Jimmy busted into their house with a bat and demanded Pipochi's return. He was happy to reunite with his friend, even if it meant paying a five hundred fine for all the damage of their property. Natalie, Casi and the Professor are in a resort to relax, taking Violet with them. They smile with joy, but Violet didn't feel much. She got over her crush on Saru, but she knew what she had to do. It felt good yet so hard to get rid of for her.

_**Emerald is trying to blend in with the human society and got a job of teaching archery to learners. Spike and his friends would know who she was and promised to keep her true identity secret from the government. Even Specter couldn't the monkeys know about her. In speaking of Specter, albino broke out of the hospital since his wounds healed and the fact Blue sets off a party at the base. He blew a gasket when the leader and his family came back to see messages sprayed all over the base about a certain monkey and his wife. He punished the four with his minions and sets back to continue his family vacation to 'make sure' that the bond doesn't break like before.**_

_**The white albino was under the umbrella in his chair, wearing yellow shorts and sandals with sunglasses covering his eyes. He kept his gaze on Saru and Ember, who is fighting over the ball again. Specter looked over his right to see if Pink, once again to see if she got chased by the fan boys.**_

_**Not a single one is sight.**_

_**He turned to see Pink glomp on him, face to face. The albino gasped, but sighed in relief." I had enough stress on my heart from that stab so I don't want a heart attack on top of it!" he growled as his wife was playing the white fur of his chest with her finger, wearing a black bikini." I want my pancake mix since you lost the bet, honey!" she purred in a sexy tone, giving Specter a sly smirk." When we get home, I give you your 'pancake mix'. Would you like 'Whip cream' on top of that?" he purred back in the same tone as they started their making out session**_

_**Saru sank in the water, his face burning." For god's sake, father! Stop this or someone will see you!" he muttered as Ember began playing with the ball with greed.**_

_**The two monkeys were kissing when Specter froze on the tap on his shoulder." Get a room, faker before I puke!" a dark voice growled as they looked to see Storm, Cathy, Crystal, and Satan. The black monkey was wearing orange shorts with sunglasses and Satan wore white shorts. Crystal was wearing a red bikini while Cathy's was blue." Why is it that people like you interrupt my vacation!" he snarled as Storm looked away." After Kutsuu was put to prison, Chuck said that we could take a day off so I came here since I hate paying..."**_

_**" The expensive prices for the goddamn rich lord," the albino and his opposite growled as Pink walks off with Cathy." So...how are you and Storm going?" she asked as the monkey blushed, looking in the sky." I kinda admitted my feelings to him and he admitted his to me. I got so emotional that I fainted," she whispered as Specter over heard their conversation using his mind from their distance." Never thought you and Blondy over there are going out," he snickered as Storm blushed, looking intently at the sea.  
**__**" Well I didn't think she would feel anything for me, but I guess the cupid made some arrangements," he growled as Satan gave a look at him." Well I wouldn't say that since you were oblivious the whole time till now. Everyone as well as myself, knew she crushed on you and you were as blind as a bat to see her hints!" he chuckled as the albino laughed at him, making the monkey feel embarrassed." It's alright, Storm. I didn't know Pink was crushing on me till I listen to her CD player!" Specter muttered as Crystal gave a smirk." Oh really? And how long did it took you to figure that out, ten years?" she sneered as the albino blushed and turned away to watch the kids.**_

Next day...

**_Specter puts his clothes back with Pink in the morning." Thanks for the pancake mix, honey..." Monkey Pink purred in delight as the albino gave a smirk." Anything for you, my queen. You're the only thing that's beautiful in my eyes and I love you," Specter whispered soothenly, getting her close to hug his mate." I knew you would never cheat on me," she cried as the albino looked at her in disbelief.  
" Of course not! Did you really think I like Itami? She gave me a bunch of chills," he growled as Pink looked down on herself in shame._**

**_" No matter what, Pink, I will always love you...you mean everything to me. I would risk my life to protect you and the kids if I have to like before," he replied, his hand gripping her hand. His blood-red eyes looking in her dark black eyes with affection." Oh Specter, must you be this romantic?" she whispered as the albino gave a frown._**

**_" I don't want to tear up the bond like before and I'm going to try strengthen it as much as I can," he said in a serious tone as Pink had her eyes glittering with admiration." I suddenly remember something..." she growled and turned to evil side, making the albino flinched from her sudden outburst. The monkey turned Specter around and bent his arm behind his back." PINK! IT HURTS LIKE HELL~!" he screamed as his wife gave a hiss." WELL THIS IS PAY BACK FOR ABUSING ME AND ITAMI KISSING YOU! NO ONE IS ALLOW TO KISS YOU, BUT ME SO SAY UNCLE!" the female monkey growled as the albino tried holding the pain, but it took few seconds to give in." UNCLE, UNCLE! ITAMI TRIED SEPARATING US BY MAKING YOU THINK I CHEATED ON YOU AND I LOST CONTROL BECAUSE THE PAST WAS PAINFUL! I DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT YOU!" Specter cried as the monkey lets go and hugs her husband, who is moaning in pain._**

**_" Love hurts, sweetie, but only if you behave!" she purred, giving a kiss on his lips before walking out the room. Specter looks out the window at the sea." No wonder I find her sexy in her dark side...love is so evil," he snickered as he walks out of the room, a yellow banadna lying on the top of the desk._**

* * *

Me: Did you caught the phrase I hinted? The bandanna at the end...its a reminder of the past. Love is evil, especially if it involves villains like Specter and Pink.

Specter: And I'm stuck on this narrative spot since project: The Past,coming soon to fan fiction...

Me:O3O...well Storm can't take it if he's too busy! that's right, folks! Another ape escape story will be coming along with a crossover which you should've seen a preview of Specter on my deviant art. That's also coming soon.

Specter: Are you guys excited? I'm so excited that I could puke at you, human! You put me in that hospital full of humans that stuck needles up my ***!

Me: *sweatdrop* Sorry? Review what you think of this stuff and see on my next story!


End file.
